The Unknown
by Akari Marvell
Summary: Kristina comes home one day to something she would never expect, something that might change her life forever. "The reply was laughter. The laughter sounded just like a child's..."


Kristina was coming home from her favorite afterschool program, baking class. She had just been taught to prepare the ingredients to make brownies. The next week they would be able to mix the ingredients and bake it, and afterwards, eat it. Kristina didn't mind though, she had a great time measuring out exact measurements for each ingredient and silently smirking as others spilled flour and other ingredients. She still couldn't wait till they could mix the wet and dry ingredients and pour the yummy chocolatey batter into a pan, watching the brownies bake in the oven.

As she neared her house, she drew out her keys from her jacket pocket, about to put the key in the lock, but they slipped out of her fingers. She bent down to pick them up, but as her hand neared the keys, it was drawn away further from her reach. She tried again, but she still couldn't reach the keys. As she tried to reach her keys for the third time, a gust of wind whipped by and she heard a faint peal of laughter. She straightened immediately, peering up and down the street, searching for the source of the laughter. But there was no one there; the street was completely empty…and dark. She practically dove for her keys, grateful when her hands wrapped around them and swung open the door.

When she stepped into her house, she gasped. Her house was dark. It was _never_ dark. Her mom was always home, with the lights on in the kitchen and the TV blaring whatever show her mom was listening to. "Mom?" Kristina thought maybe her mom had to go on an unexpected visit to the store. But she would have called Kristina and told her; maybe she left a note. By the time Kristina came home, dinner should have been just about ready too. What could her mom have to buy at the store at this time?

Kristina flipped the light switch, expecting the room to be flooded with light. Instead, nothing happened. She flipped it again, wondering if the switch got stuck. The room remained dark. As she started toward the stairs, pondering if her mom was asleep, her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the stairs creaking. "Mom? Mom, is that you?"

The reply was laughter. The laughter sounded just like a child's; the same laughter she heard when she was trying to get inside her home. She crept forward with her phone's screen illuminating the space, knowing there couldn't possibly be a child in her home. The child had been facing the front door, but when it spotted Kristina, it jerked its head toward her direction. Kristina stifled a scream, bringing her hand to her mouth. The child was a little girl, wearing a yellow chiffon dress. She had tangled dirty blonde hair, and held a battered teddy bear in one hand. She would've been considered cute, if it weren't for the red liquid that Kristina suspected was blood that was splattered all over her dress, and splotched across her face.

"_Hellooo…_" the girl hissed, grinning wildly and showing off her red stained teeth. "_Did you come to play with meee?" _Cackling, she tossed her bear at Kristina, who stumbled to catch it. Shining her screen at the bear clutched in her hand, Kristina realized the bear was soaked and warm. She hastily dropped it, staring at her hand, which was now covered in red. Hesitantly, she brought it closer to her nose, gagging when she determined that it was blood. Swiftly she turned around and started to run away from the insane "little girl", for there was no way that could have possibly been a real girl, dropping her phone in the process. Behind her, the girl started screeching and with every step Kristina made, the sound was getting closer and closer. As she ran for her life, Kristina began to realize that she was running in the opposite direction of the only exit, so she looped around the island in the kitchen and raced toward the stairs. She bumped into something, knocking her onto the floor and the breath was knocked out of her body. "_Leaving so soooon?" _Trying to scramble away, the little girl stepped closer each time, grinning wider and wider as she saw the terror in Kristina grow.

Author's Notes:  
So this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm not really good at writing stories. But I decided to give it a try, to turn my emotions into what I hope is at least a decent story. I would really appreciate it if you could send me any advice and criticism you might have. If you guys like it enough, I might update another chapter.


End file.
